The present invention is directed toward a rope grab safety device and, more particularly, toward such a device which is intended to be used by a workman working in elevated places which allows him to freely move up or down but which will gradually and safely arrest his fall should he slip or otherwise fall from his work place.
Both in response to government rules and regulations and a general desire for safety, rope grabs or similar safety devices have become a requirement for workers working in elevated positions such as on scaffolding or on ladders or the like. Such rope grabs are used in conjunction with a vertical cable or rope which is suspended from a position above the worker to substantially the ground level where it is also secured so as to ensure that the rope is maintained in a vertical position.
Typical rope grabs are used in conjunction with a safety belt or harness which is fastened about the worker. A lanyard is secured to the safety belt or harness and the free end thereof is secured to the rope grab. The lanyard is relative short but is of sufficient length to allow the worker some freedom of movement in horizontal directions. An ideal rope grab should move freely up and down the rope as the worker slowly moves up or down relative to any position on the rope. However, in the event that the worker loses his balance or otherwise is caused to fall, the lanyard causes the rope grab to grip the rope, breaks the fall by gripping the rope which first slows the worker and eventually stops the fall within several feet.
Prior art rope grab devices have proven less than totally acceptable for several different reasons. Some types of rope grabs cannot be attached to or removed from the rope without the necessity of threading the end of the rope through the connector. This is not practical when the suspended rope is several hundred feet long. Hinging and clamping arrangements have been proposed as a solution to this problem but none of them have been found to be entirely satisfactory. The hinged device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,029, for example, has been known to deform upon stopping the fall of a fallen worker which deformation makes it difficult to operate safely thereafter.
Prior known devices and, particularly those of the hinged type, are also not easy to assemble on the rope. Assembly frequently requires a two-hand operation and, quite frequently, a worker working at an elevated position normally only has one hand free.
Another disadvantage found in many conventional rope grab devices is that they cannot be moved freely up or down the rope when the worker moves about. Many of these devices require that the worker hold the device in an open position with a hand grip in order to move the same. This may be difficult when the worker's hands are otherwise occupied. Furthermore, in the event of a fall, the worker may panic and may not release his grip which would cause the rope grab to malfunction and which would, of course, be disastrous to him.
Another serious problem of prior devices is the manner in which the rope grab grips the rope. The gripping mechanism of most rope grabs includes a cam-lever arrangement wherein a braking cam having teeth or serrated cam surfaces grips the cable. The force at which the cams grab the cable of these prior art devices is directly related to the weight of the worker and the short distance that he free falls before the rope grab is activated. The result is that the sudden stop can injure the worker. Furthermore, in safety tests required by law or regulations in many jurisdictions where a weight simulating a worker was dropped a short distance to simulate a fall, the suspended rope which may be a 5/8 or 3/4 inch nylon or manilla rope was either broken or substantially weakened by the rope grab because of the sudden shock upon it and the cutting of the rope by the braking cams. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has established standards which must be met for rope grabs and ropes used therewith. These are published at 29 CFR 1910 Appendix C. Many prior art devices, however, are not capable of meeting these requirements.